


We need a title! (At least 1 characters long, please.)

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Hot Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i have no explanation or justification for this. it is not proofread, peer reviewed, or containing any measurable quality. take it or leave it





	We need a title! (At least 1 characters long, please.)

When Mika came back into the room, her hands holding a tray of hot chocolate and croissants as delicately as they could, Shu was still just as absorbed in her work as she'd been when the other had left. As she normally did, Mika moved over to the couch, presenting the tray as an available offering but making no attempt to force Shu into anything she didn't want, content instead to watch her soft, focused face and nimble fingers as they worked on her current spare-time project, a winter outfit for Mademoiselle. Mika sipped hot cocoa watching the precision that went into making something so small. She normally wouldn't make any attempt to interrupt her, but truth be told, Mika was wrapped up in a sweater, too big for her on account of being stolen from Shu's closet. And the hot cocoa was not only tasty, but a welcome beacon of warmth on her always-cold body, and she didn't want Shu to miss out.

And, well, who could blame her? The only thing that could make this moment better would be cuddling with the one who adamantly refused to use the term "girlfriends" - even though that was what they were. So Mika leaned in, deliberately not heavy enough to disturb Shu's work, but enough so to distract her, her free arm snaking around the other's.

"What are you doing?" The sharp voice broke the silence, but Shu's eyes didn't move.

"Ya should try some'a my hot cocoa," Mika mumbled into her ear.

"Can you not see that I am busy? I'll try it later, so get off of me."

"It'll be cold later," her whining continued. She made her way closer into Shu's personal space, and the latter made no attempt to push her off. As usual, her irritation was a farce that Mika easily saw through. She hefted a dramatic sigh and easily nudged Mika away to safely set her project aside and to settle back with a croissant and some of the hot cocoa.

Once all drinks were firmly in place, Mika assumed her position right in Shu's lap, head nuzzled into her chest. As easily as she could read Shu, it was also apparent to the other that the hot cocoa cooling was an excuse. With Mika's eyes closed, enveloping herself in warmth and emotion, Shu could comfortably let down her barrier of hostility and sip her drink. As per anything made by Mika, it wasn't fantastic by objective standards, far too sweet for her delicate palate. She set it down on the table as inoffensively as she could, and with the other girl looking almost half-asleep on her, her hand found another occupation.

Mika heard the quiet clink of the glass on the table. That was fine, there were any number of reasons Shu would want to put the cup down, and even if she hated the taste it was more for her. She didn't want to move, and she felt no pressure to. The soft sweater covered her fingertips, and up so close to Shu the scents of her shampoo and rosy perfume intermingled with the chocolate in the air. Mika was the only one allowed to know of these scents, the only one allowed even close enough to Shu to pick them up. No matter what she said, Shu regarded Mika as someone special, and she knew it. Not when they were on stage - Mika was replaceable as a Valkyrie, untalented and only sufficient looks-wise, she figured. But in moments like these, that wouldn't be afforded to anyone else.

She thought she would melt when Shu's fingers started running through her hair.

She was no stranger to being touched all over by Shu, but those touches were methodical and deliberate, strangely not intimate, even though every inch of Mika's body would be examined. These touches were a new development, however, having only been introduced to her in the past few weeks since they'd been definitely not dating. She rustled absently through her hair, messing up her delicately crafted handiwork for the sole pleasure of enjoying what was hers. Mika's body was hers, they knew this well. It was a different feeling from Mika's heart being hers.

Contented sighs that may as well have been purrs came from below her, and Shu would be quick to blame her red face on the heat shared from their bodies. It certainly wasn't how cute Mika looked, curled up on her, in her sweater, completely relaxed and happy because of her actions. And she would later plead that she just wasn't thinking straight, when her hand moved away from the mop of hair to tilt Mika's chin up.

She really had been about to fall asleep, she realized, as she was suddenly awoken by the manipulation. She barely had time to open her heterochromatic eyes and make some kind of inquisitive noise before she was being pulled in for a warm, gentle kiss. 

She barely reciprocated, she realized, having been caught so off-guard, so focused on how soft Shu's lips were, how messy hair tickled her face and she didn't know or care whose, how even in candid moments she did everything so perfectly, but of all people she was kissing _Mika_ , in all her useless, forgetting-how-to-kiss glory. Her mouth stayed agape when Shu pulled back.

Both of them stared in disbelief for a second, and clumsily Mika pulled her back in, to give it her all this time, and it was Shu caught off guard. She'd done it - managed to drag the puppetmaster, the radiant goddess who was always in control, down to her level of being a flustered, miscalculated human. Both of their hearts must have been racing.

When she was done, Mika left Shu to accept her humbling as she gladly, excitedly, tucked back into her chest, the latter still aghast, taking longer to settle back into the couch.

Once she did, however, she pushed back what had just happened. It would be to process later. For now, her hand returned comfortably to Mika's head, her own falling back to use the couch as a pillow, and her sewing and snacks left forgotten on the table as they fell together into warm and peaceful dreams.


End file.
